


毛刺刺

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: Just a daily-life story.
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 2





	毛刺刺

罗云熙看到了吴磊的机场照。运动休闲装，戴了帽子、口罩和眼镜，例常的出门装束。他一开始也没在意，存了几张合眼缘的，便干脆地划了过去。

最近LPL开展得如火如荼，微博小号首页全是英雄联盟联赛的视频和播报，当然，少不了崔斯塔娜的精彩集锦。在纸片人老婆和三次元男友中，游戏死宅义无反顾地选择了前者，兴高采烈地发布了好几条“老婆最美”“打得不错”之类的评论，这才后知后觉地回过味儿来，发现刚才有哪里不太对劲。

他思索片刻，重新翻开密码保护的私密相册，将那几张新保存的吴磊机场图放大再放大。目光在对方的鬓角和后颈发尾处流连了好一会儿，抿起唇，弯起眼，像是发现了什么有趣的秘密似的，从喉间闷出一声笑。

刚巧，某问答软件恰如其分地弹出来一条推送：[夏天到了，要不要给我家的宠物兔剃毛啊？]

罗云熙乐得不行，顺手分享给了吴磊，又发了条信息，问道：【剪头发了？】

吴磊那边活动才结束，回得也快：【剪了。】

罗云熙：【你的头发粉又该哀嚎了。】

吴磊：【反正她们看不到。】

罗云熙颇有兴致地挑了挑眉，回道：【那让哥哥看看？】

吴磊斩钉截铁地回复了一句“不要”，又转瞬撤回了消息，过了仿佛半个世纪那么长久，才犹犹豫豫地发来一张高糊的自拍。像素低得仿佛十个手指头就能数得过来，以至于令人不禁怀疑市面上的手机是否还能屈尊降贵地拍出如此富有年代感的照片。

然而，高斯模糊也没能模糊掉那几乎贴住头皮的短发，只留下短短一层硬茬，乍眼望去，像是下过雨后才长出嫩芽的野草，连发际线都清晰可见。

吴磊向来对自己的头发爱惜得很，平时哪怕早上梳头掉上几根，恐怕都能痛心疾首地碎碎念个好一阵子，什么“英年早秃”、“发际线堪忧”之类，才步入二十岁就已然有了五十岁杞人忧天的担忧，购物车里堆满了各种类型各种牌子养发护发的洗发露，施华蔻的也在其中。乃至罗云熙也不确定，到底是小男友在支持他的代言、还是真心实意地觉得对护发有用。

罗云熙讶异之余又觉得好笑：【怎么？接了武僧的剧本？和别人打赌输了？还是打算洗心革面重新做兔？】

吴磊：【你干脆说我要去服兵役得了。】

罗云熙不留情面地回复道：【照你现在头发的长度，不像是去服兵役，倒像是要去服刑。】

吴磊发过来一个龇牙咧嘴的表情包，像只被踩了尾巴、恶狠狠凶人的猫。马上就要登机回北京，聊天时间有限，两个人插科打诨了一阵，又聊了几句LPL的赛事活动，这才依依不舍地关了手机。只是某个人坏得很，根本收不住自己恶趣味沸腾的心思，在结束聊天的前一秒，给吴磊分享了一首《女儿情》，尤其重点突出了“悄悄问圣僧”那一句，气得秃头的小朋友半天没理人。

九月份是开学季，吴磊除了活动外，之后要长期待在北京，在学校的教学楼之间奔波来回。而按照日程表的安排，罗云熙离回京还有两周左右，这意味着他不能及时感受一番抚摸吴磊小脑瓜的手感。其遗憾程度不亚于喜欢的英雄出了新皮肤、却苦于金币不足无法立即购买。

好在视频电话可以暂时聊表慰藉。

自从给罗云熙看了自己的短发照（他坚持称它为“短发照片”，虽然罗云熙觉得“秃头照”更为合适）后，吴磊仿佛也放飞了自我，每晚聊天时，便会从自己的衣柜里翻出各类假发，长的短的都有，让罗云熙帮忙挑选哪顶最合适，以便于他应付在头发生长周期内参加的各类活动。

而罗云熙也终于知道了对方剪发的原因。

拍摄阿史那隼的戏份时正是暑热时节，若是穿得薄也就算了，偏偏草原猛汉一身毛绒冬装，又有银制盔甲做装饰，哪怕下半身穿着短裤，被那长袍一盖，也是密不透风。而古装角色势必要用到发胶和发套，假发戴了四个多月，发顶也差不多闷了四个多月，吴磊又是爱出汗的体制，这一部剧拍下来，对发质的损害可想而知。

杀青之后暂时也没什么工作，索性去做了个发质护理，效果不错，只是唯有一点不好——需要剃头发，以便于滋生药水更高效地作用于头皮。

长痛不如短痛，吴磊只能含泪告别自己的秀发，暂时当一个狂热的帽子爱好者。

“我觉得你就这样出席活动也不错，还挺帅的。”罗云熙调整了一下摄像头的角度，“反正你的粉丝都发现了。”

吴磊把头摇得像拨浪鼓，几乎要把头上那顶黑色渔夫帽甩出去，“哥，我是三石吴磊，不是巨石强森。”

这都什么俏皮话。

罗云熙说不过他，只能摇了摇头，“到你家楼下了，开门。”

吴磊在北京有自己的公寓，父母长居上海，没有工作安排时也多是他一个人生活，无疑给了小情侣许多发挥余热的可乘之机。平时没有工作时，出门约个饭、兜兜风，或者在哪家隐秘性高的网咖待上小半天，哪怕在彼此的家里住几晚也是常事。

罗云熙推开门就笑了，随手买回来的菜放在了玄关的柜台处，抬手去摘吴磊的帽子，“就咱们俩人……你戴那顶粉红双马尾我都看过了，还怕我嫌弃你不成？”

宽沿帽摘下来，万万没想到还有一捧棕色的蓬松小短毛，被掀起帽子的力道扰得凌乱，像一团风滚草。

罗云熙默然，半晌，才从无奈纷杂的思绪找回了自己的声音：“帽子里面戴假发，你可真能耐。”

吴磊无辜地眨眨眼，理直气壮道：“今天风大，我怕帽子被刮掉。”他把那顶黎簇同款摘了下来，也放在一旁的置物柜上。两周时间，吴磊现在的头发已经长出短短的硬茬，乍眼望去，虽然依旧有些短，但是也绝对算不上秃，反而显得精气神十足。

紧接着，他凑上前去，揽住罗云熙的腰，紧紧地将对方拥在怀中，小声嘟哝道：“再说了，以最帅气的模样来迎接心上人，难道不是情侣间的基本礼节吗？”

罗云熙心头一暖，也伸出手回抱住吴磊，目光柔和，顺便如愿以偿地摸了摸对方的毛刺刺的小脑瓜，“我以为我们已经是老夫老妻了。”

-

END

至于罗云熙被那毛刺刺的头发扎得胸口和大腿有点疼，那就是晚间的后话了。


End file.
